Many of the existing apparatus and/or methods for forming structures utilize machines which cut plates in a predetermined manner in order to remove scrap material from the plates to produce the structure desired. This may require procuring additional plate material, complex machinery in order to insure minimal gage, costly and timely manufacturing processes, increased weight and size, an excess of material, and/or other types of problems.
An apparatus and/or method is needed to decrease one or more problems associated with one or more of the existing methods for forming structures.